1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method of operating a GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen of an information processing apparatus and more particularly, to a function selecting method which allows a user to easily indicate execution of different functions.
2. Prior Art
In a software having a conventional GUI, a single icon is assigned a single function and an assigned function is executed by clicking an icon with a mouse.
Thus, as the number of the kinds of functions required for a software increases, the number of icons on the screen increases correspondingly leading to a problem that an area is occupied by the icons while an area for the essential function of a software (main window) is narrowed.
If the size of an icon is reduced in order to solve this problem, the graphic presentation of an icon becomes scanty and makes the content of the function discernible to a user. As a result, a problem is induced in that adoption of many functions leads to deterioration of the operability of an application.
In a system to solve such problems, icons of resembling functions are grouped and displayed on a sub-window (tool pallet), and the tool pallet itself is switched between display and non-display by using a tag as disclosed in PUPA 8-55001 (U.S. Pat No. 5,546,528).
However, because each of a plurality of icons existing on a single tool pallet has a single function assigned in respective icon area, the size of an icon is limited when the number of the kinds of functions increases and it was sometimes difficult to intuitively judge in which tag a desired icon exists.
As a prior art to this invention, there are PUPA5-258037 and PUPA7-200243. In PUPA5-258037, by providing 3 areas on a tool (icon) and selecting and moving an area, the tool may be simply moved and a graphic image may be erased in a broad width or a narrow width.
However, the display (external appearance) of a tool is modified only after an area is selected in this technology so that a problem was accompanied in that the operator was not able to see what function was assigned to each area before the function was executed.
On the other hand, PUPA7-200243 discloses a composite icon which is capable of executing different functions and changing the size. However, because the external appearance is not changed in this technology, this technology was not able to solve a problem that the graphic expression to describe the function became scanty as the number of the kinds of functions required for a software increased.
It is an object of this invention to provide a GUI environment of improved operability which allows each function to be described by a rich graphic expression even when the number of the kinds of functions required for a software increases.
It is another object of this invention to improve the user operability of a software by grouping a plurality of functions intimately related to a user in an icon area which is expressed by a single appearance image.
It is a further object of this invention to enlarge an area occupied by a main window by allocating a plurality of functions to a single icon to reduce the number of icons on the screen.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a GUI environment which is capable of preventing an erroneous operation by a user beforehand by changing the entire appearance (or a part of appearance) of an icon depending on the position of a mouse pointer on the icon and explicitly notifying the operator of a function which is to be executed when clicked in that position before the function is executed.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a GUI environment of a high operability which allows an operator to freely set an appearance corresponding to each function area to a size which is identifiable to the operator by enabling the operator to enlarge or reduce an icon area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a GUI environment which allows an operator to dynamically select a function group which the operator desires.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a GUI environment which allows an operator to dynamically select a function of a kind which is related to an icon area.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an image processing system which is intuitively understandable to an operator.
A plurality of function areas are defined in an area of a composite icon of this invention. Each function area is associated with an appearance image which is displayed as an appearance image of the composite icon when a mouse pointer comes across a function area. In addition, each function area is associated with respective function which is executed when a mouse is clicked in a function area. In a mode of this invention, setting of the function area may be changed by changing the size of the composite icon, by an operation to switch a group of functions or by selecting an object to be operated upon.
In one mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a method is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, the method comprising the steps of;
(a) checking whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) displaying said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) checking whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) displaying said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) determining whether or not an operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator, and
(f) executing said second function when the operation to select said second function area has been performed by the operator
In the claims of this invention, the term xe2x80x9cpointing devicexe2x80x9d is a concept including a touch panel in which a finger corresponds to the pointer. Incidentally, the pointer is described as an object to be operated upon in the claims of this invention and is not a component of this invention. Also, the phrase xe2x80x9coperation to select a function areaxe2x80x9d as used in the claims of this invention is a concept including not only xe2x80x9cmouse clicking on a function areaxe2x80x9d but also every operations in which a user selects a function area such as a selection by a tab key, a direction key and an enter key, etc.
In another mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a method is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, the method comprising the steps of;
(a) checking whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) displaying said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) checking whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) displaying said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) determining whether or not an operation to change the size of said icon area has been performed by an operator,
(f) changing the size of said first function area, said second function area and said icon area in response to the operation to change the size,
(g) determining whether or not an operation to select the second function area the size of which has been changed has been performed by an operator, and
(h) executing said second function when the operation to select said second function area the size of which has been changed has been performed by the operator.
In the claims of this invention, the phrase xe2x80x9coperation after the size of the icon area has been changedxe2x80x9d is a concept including not only xe2x80x9coperation of changing the size or drag and release operation of an area movedxe2x80x9d but also every operations in which the operator changes the size of the icon area, such as an input of a numeric value by a keyboard, etc.
In another mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a method is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, the method comprising the steps of;
(a) checking whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) displaying said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function. area,
(c) checking whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) displaying said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) determining whether or not an operation to change the size of said icon area has been performed by an operator,
(f) determining whether or not the change of the size meets a predetermined condition,
(g) having a third function area which was not included in said icon area before the size was changed and is correlated to a third function and a third appearance image included in the icon area the size of which has been changed when the change of the size meets the predetermined condition,
(h) determining whether or not an operation to select the third function area has been performed by an operator, and
(i) executing said third function when the operation to select said third function area has been performed by the operator.
In another mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a method is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, the method comprising the steps of;
(a) checking whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) displaying said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) checking whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) displaying said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) determining whether or not an operation to indicate the change a function group has been performed by an operator,
(f) having a third function area which was not included in said icon area before the operation to indicate the change of the function group was performed and is correlated to a third function and a third appearance image and a fourth function area which was not included in said icon area before the operation to indicate the change of the function group was performed and is correlated to a fourth function and a fourth appearance image included in the icon changed area when the operation to indicate the change of the function group was performed by the operator,
(g) determining whether or not said pointer is on said third function area,
(h) displaying said third appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said third function area and said fourth function area when said pointer is on said third function area,
(i) determining whether or not said pointer is on said fourth function area,
(j) displaying said fourth appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said third function area and said fourth function area when said pointer is on said fourth function area,
(k) determining whether or not an operation to select said fourth function area has been performed by the operator, and
(l) executing said fourth function when the operation to select said fourth function area has been performed by the operator.
In the claims of this invention, the phrase xe2x80x9coperation to indicate the change of the function groupxe2x80x9d is a concept including not only xe2x80x9cdrag and release the size change/move area to a composite function area of the group switching area or drag and release of a moved areaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cclick the group switching areaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cselection of other object having different property valuexe2x80x9d but also every operations in which the operator changes the function group such as a keyboard input, etc.
In another mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a method is provided for operating on an object using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said first function converting an object displayed on the display by a first logical function and displaying the converted object, said second function converting an object displayed on the display by a second logical function and displaying the converted object, said first appearance image suggesting said first logical function, said second appearance image suggesting said second logical function, the method comprising the steps of;
(a) checking whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) displaying said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) checking whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) displaying said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) determining whether or not an operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator, and
(f) converting said object by said second logical function and displaying the converted object by executing said second function when the operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator.
In still another mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a method is provided for operating on an object using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said first function changing the property of an object displayed on the display to a first value and displaying the changed property, said second function changing said property to a second value and displaying the changed property, the method comprising the steps of;
(a) checking whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) displaying said first appearance image in an area which is at least a-part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) checking whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) displaying said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) determining whether or not an operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator, and
(f) changing said property to said second value and displaying the changed property by executing said second function when the operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator.
In still another mode of this invention, an information processing apparatus is provided which is provided with a display and a pointing device and allows a function to be selected using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said apparatus comprising;
(a) an input part for checking on which of said first and said second function areas said pointer is,
(b) a function storage part for storing said first and said second functions,
(c) an appearance image data storage part for storing said first and said second appearance images,
(d) a function decision table for correlating said first function area to said first function and said second function area to said second function,
(e) an appearance image decision table for correlating said first function area to said first appearance image and said second function area to said second appearance image,
(f) an event detection part for detecting that an operation to select said first or said second function area has been performed, and
(g) a function execution part for executing said first or said second function.
In a further mode of this invention, an information processing apparatus is provided which is provided with a display and a pointing device. and allows a function to be selected using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said apparatus comprising; (a)
(a) a determination part;
(a1) for searching an appearance image decision table which correlates said first function area to said first appearance image and said second function area to said second appearance image in response to a determination of on which of said first and said second function areas said pointer is, accessing to an appearance image data storage part storing said first and said second appearance images to specify appearance image data to be displayed in said icon area, and
(a2) for searching a function decision table which correlates said first function area to said first function and said second function area to said second function in response to a determination of on which of said first and said second function areas an operation indicating to select has been performed, accessing to a function storage part storing said first and said second functions to specify a function to be executed, and
(b) a function execution part for executing said specified function.
In a further mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus is provided with a display and a pointing device, a recording medium storing a control program is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator, and
(f) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to execute said second function when the operation to select said second function area has been performed by the operator.
In a further mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus is provided with a display and a pointing device, a recording medium storing a control program is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to change the size of said icon area has been performed by an operator,
(f) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to change the size of said first function area, said second function area and said icon area in response to the operation to change the size,
(g) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to select the second function area the size of which has been changed has been performed by an operator, and
(h) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to execute said second function when the operation to select said second function area the size of which has been changed has been performed by the operator.
In a further mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus is provided with a display and a pointing device, a recording medium storing a control program is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to change the size of said icon area has been performed by an operator,
(f) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not the change of the size meets a predetermined condition,
(g) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to have a third function area which was not included in said icon area before the size was changed and is correlated to a third function and a third appearance image included in the icon area the size of which has been changed when the change of the size meets the predetermined condition,
(h) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to select the third function area has been performed by an operator, and
(i) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to execute said third function when the operation to select said third function area has been performed by the operator.
In a still further mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus is provided with a display and a pointing device, a recording medium storing a control program is provided for selecting a function using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said control program-comprising;
(a) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said second appearance image in an area which is at least apart of said icon area including said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to indicate the change a function group has been performed by an operator,
(f) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to have a third function area which was not included in said icon area before the operation to indicate the change of the function group was performed and is correlated to a third function and a third appearance image and a fourth function area which was not included in said icon area before the operation to indicate the change of the function group was performed and is correlated to a fourth function and a fourth appearance image included in the changed icon area when the operation to indicate the change of the function group was performed by the operator,
(g) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not said pointer is on said third function area,
(h) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said third appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said third function area and said fourth function area when said pointer is on said third function area,
(i) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not said pointer is on said fourth function area,
(j) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said fourth appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said third function area and said fourth function area when said pointer is on said fourth function area,
(k) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to select said fourth function area has been performed by the operator, and
(1) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to execute said fourth function when the operation to select said fourth function area has been performed by the operator.
In a still further mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a recording medium storing a control program is provided for operating on an object using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said first function converting an object displayed on the display by a first logical function and displaying the converted object, said second function converting an object displayed on the display by a second logical function and displaying the converted object, said first appearance image suggesting said first logical function, said second appearance image suggesting said second logical function, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator, and
(f) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to convert said object by said second logical function and display the converted object by executing said second function when the operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator.
In a still further mode of this invention, on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with a display and a pointing device, a recording medium storing a control program is provided for operating on an object using a pointer of said pointing device in an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image, said first function changing the property of an object displayed on the display to a first value and displaying the changed property, said second function changing said property to a second value and displaying the changed property, said control program comprising;
(a) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said first function area,
(b) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said first appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said first function area,
(c) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to check whether or not said pointer is on said second function area,
(d) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to display said second appearance image in an area which is at least a part of said icon area and includes said first function area and said second function area when said pointer is on said second function area,
(e) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not an operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator, and
(f) a program code for instructing said information processing apparatus to change said property to said second value and display the changed property by executing said second function when the operation to select said second function area has been performed by an operator.
In a still further mode of this invention, provided is a recording medium storing data which allows a composite icon to select a function using a pointer of said pointing device on a display of an information processing apparatus which is provided with said display and a pointing device, said composite icon being formed by an icon area comprising a first function area which is correlated to a first function and a first appearance image and a second function area which is correlated to a second function and a second appearance image said recording medium, said medium comprising;
(a) a first function execution module which is an execution module of said first function,
(b) a second function execution module which is an execution module of said second function,
(c) first appearance image data for displaying said first appearance image,
(d) second appearance image data for displaying said second appearance image,
(e) a function decision table for correlating said first function area to said first function and said second function area to said second function, and
(f) an appearance image decision table for correlating said first function area to said first appearance image and said second function area to said second appearance image.